A Story of Anna and Henry
by EvieMaddIsMadd
Summary: When a Young School Girl from Australia finds herself about to finish school move into her own life. She will never believe who shows up to help her our with her drama... and other things! ONESHOT This is a story about Henry Cavill. The actor who plays Superman. RATED M/NOT FOR YOUNGER READERS/SMUT


"OK, listen up everyone. This is it, it is Monday Morning and your HSC Drama performance is coming up soon; you guys need to put every bit of yourselves into this. "Like usual Mr Meredith was giving his 'This is it' Speech. From anyone else this speech would have been uplifting and motivating but when you here it every day it is not. When all I wanted to do was work on my Drama performance having the teacher rant on about working on your performance got really annoying. I had been working really hard on this performance; I just hoped that my team wouldn't let me down.

"Ok guys" Mr Meredith continued, "Now, like every year we have an actor coming in tomorrow so you guys are going to spend the day with him and.." I could not believe this, can't a girl just work on her HSC. My hand flew up in the air before he could even finish his sentence.

"Sir, last year we had a dead beat guy come into the school, "I ranted, "I swear to this day he smelt like pot and he was off his face drunk. I would much prefer to spend the day working on this performance" when I was finished the whole class just looked at me. I was not really the kind of person to speak to a teacher like this and if you asked my last year I probably would have wanted to spend the day off doing not much at all but I was dead set into getting into to NIDA that I would do almost anything.

"Anna, trust me when say that I this will be worth your while." That was all Mr Meredith said before dismissing us. Well who the hell does he think he is? I just rolled my eyes.

'Great' I thought, 'So now I will be wasting a day listen to some pathetic dumb arse kid talk about his personal life addicted to drugs again. Yippee'

When I arrived at school the next day, the theatre was completely blocked off, there were cars everywhere and I swear I saw some police about. I walked to my usual table where my friends were sitting, well what was left of my friends. Three of my friends were currently overseas one in Scotland and Two in Japan, so when I say I went to my table with my friends I mean Casey and Genevieve.

"Hey guys" I said casually, "What's up with the theatre?"

"Not sure" Casey replied, "I did see Mr Meredith walking towards it though so maybe it has to do with whatever you think is a good excuse to leave us for the whole day." Always over dramatic my group was.

"Well, whatever it is I bet it won't be worth missing a da.." I was cut off by the bell. Perfect, time to go to hell.

"I'll see you guys later, ok?" I said, they nodded and walked to homeroom as I walked to the theatre doors. There weren't many people in my class, only 13. We all met around the side doors of the theatre waiting for Mr Meredith to come and get us. Thankfully we didn't have to wait long until we were all ushered inside.

Once everyone had gotten their seats Mr Meredith started to introduce the guest speaker.

"So as you all know, we are here to listen to a very successful actor"

'Doubt it' I thought,

"If you don't mind I think we will get straight into it, please put your hands together for Mr Henry Cavill." My heart stopped, he wasn't being serious. He couldn't have been, but sure enough the most sexy man I have ever seen in my life walked through the doors. I had seen many pictures of him but the having actually specimen standing in front of me was more than I could take. I swear to God, this time my ovaries really did explode. Henry Cavill was undoubtedly the most delicious man I had ever seen. He was wearing a deep blue button up shirt and amazingly tight, black dress pants.

It wasn't for like another few minutes that I realised he was even talking, the God-like sex appeal of his all too well rounded body had stunned me, but when I realised that he was talking also my body went limb, he had the voice of an angel. His mellow, seductive tone made me melt in my seat.

"I think what your teacher had in mind was that tomorrow at you assembly we are meant to put on a little play for the school but shh, don't tell anyone" Henry said, winking at me, wait no, I must have imagined that, he must have winked at us all. God he was so freaking cute I wanted to punch him in the face. "Now let's start with a warming up activity, everyone get into pairs" before I knew it everyone was in pairs, except me, I had no choice but to stand up and walk over to him,

"Excuse me, Sorry" I said trying not to sound like an idiot, "You see our class has an odd number and well I don't have a partner." God damn it, I sound like I am a three year old child. Henry just chuckled silently,

"That's fine" he said smiling flirtatiously, I found it hard not to let out a moan, "You can help me plan out what we are going to do tomorrow" he looked back at the class, "Ok, now everyone what we are going to do is.." I zoned out to what he was saying, I couldn't believe that this was happening, I feel like I should crumble just standing here next to him, he has the most provocative arse I had ever.. best not to think about that right now. As my mind was wandering, I noticed Henry was looking at me like. 'Shit, he must have asked me a question' I thought,

"huh" was all I could manage. He smiled again and said,

"I was wondering if there was somewhere that we could go where it was a little bit quieter" I froze, was Henry Cavill asking me to lead him someone away from public view, I am so going to get arrested for sexually assault.

"um, sure" I stumbled out, "There are some practice music rooms around the back" I looked into his eyes, big mistake.

"Perfect"

I lead him into the second practice room, right at the back of the theatre and he followed me in,

"So, what are we doing now and…" I didn't get to finish because Henry had turned my around and pushed me up against the wall, his mouth coming dangerously close to mine. For the second time today I froze, I could quite believe my eyes,

"I thought we would start with this" he said, leaning in towards me and pressing his alluring lips to mine, this time I couldn't help it I moaned. He seemed to smile as he deepened the kiss, opening my mouth I gave him perfect access. I felt my hand reaching under his shirt before I realised what I was doing. He had the most defined abs I had ever felt, I worked my magic hands all the way up his shirt till I had undone all the buttons and let his shirt fall to the ground, he became more aggressive with his kiss and my body couldn't help but react to it.

"Your Turn" he whispered in my ears, it was less and a second till he had ripped my shirt opened and completely destroyed it.

"Whoops" was all he said; he pulled me off the wall slightly and wrapped his impressive arms around me, pulling me closer to him, if possible. He softly bit on my bottom lip and he started trailing kisses down to my neck. It wasn't till then that I realised just how turned on he made me. He started sucking my on neck, and he was being far from nice about it, he is defiantly going to leave a mark. I pushed my hands into his hair and lightly pulled on it. He suddenly remembered that he left my lips unguarded and he crashed onto them again. I felt his hands slide down to my skirt and fumbles around to it take it off, with a bit more care than my top.

"A bit eager, are we?" I asked breathlessly, as he finally got rid of my skirt

"Look who's talking" was all he replied with, I looked down and realised that one of my hands had already found its way down to his pants and wasn't wasting anytime with taking them off, going straight for his underwear. Before I was able to undress him completely, he stopped me.

"We have to go back" he sighed in my ear, "They will be missing us" I was about to complain, but he had already picked up his shirt and left.

"Great" I put on my skirt and when for my top, "Holy Crap" I said, "That's right it got fucking ripped" I realised that I have may have got a bit angry but seriously I was about to get some major booty time, then I didn't. I found a jumper in one of the practice rooms and went back to the theatre. Henry had already started directing the student into what to do. I went back to my seat and sat down.

'This was going to be a long practice'

It was now 5 o'clock at night and we had been practicing for this stupid play all day. It wouldn't have been too bad if I hadn't been getting the sauciest looks from the man directing us. When I finally had the chance to sit down and take a break I couldn't help but let my mind wonder to how our little meeting in the practice rooms

"All Right everyone" called out Henry, "That's a wrap", everyone slowly began to leave the theatre and I decided that I should probably get going to. I picked up my bag and I made my way to the door. I was about to walk out the door when I felt a hand clutch my arm.

"Anna" called out the most sexual voice, "Are you just on your way home now?"

"Yes, that was the plan" was all I responded with as I started to leave again. Henry quickly caught up to me and walked right beside me

"Well, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind showing me to my hotel, seeing as you are a local here and I am not" I couldn't help but smile, I had a feeling that I wouldn't have to wonder what would have happened in the practice room anymore.

We walked from John Paul College to the nearest hotel, which just happened to be over near the Coast Hotel. As we walked got a little insight into the mystery of the real Henry Cavill, but I got the distinct impression that something else was on his mind.

"Would you mind coming up with me?" henry asked once we got inside the hotel.

"I don't see why not?" I cheekily responded, Henry's room was on the third floor so we decided to take the stairs. This time it was Henry, who leaded us into a room, I was about to ask if I could get a drink or something but I didn't have the time since Henry had already lock the door and crashed me onto it. And then Henry leant in, and kissed me deeply, pushing me down towards on the bed as he crawled partially over me. When he finally released me, I was breathing heavily, and didn't even register that Henry had begun taking off his shirt until I felt him pulling my own shirt up past my belly button.

"He– Henry, what are you doing?" I asked, resisting his attempts to disrobe me slightly, not that it prevented Henry from having my shirt up to my breasts by now.

"Come on Anna, it's been too long... don't you want me anymore?" Henry said in a lust-filled tone, and I suddenly felt one of Henry's hands creep up my leg, to my thigh, stroking me. "Oh Lord... we should not be doing this Henry..." I sighed, but now I let Henry lift my shirt up over my head. Once the shirt was removed, I felt Henry's hand on my breasts, and then slide under my bra. _ 'This is so good_,' I thought, as Henry released the clasp of my bra. I let out a slight moan as Henry rolled my left nipple between his fingers, and at the same time I felt his right hand crawl back up my oh so sensitive thigh.

"You're so wet for me, you bad girl," Henry said, as he leant back in for a kiss. Even while kissing, I felt him push down my skirt and panties in one go, and not thinking straight any longer, I lifted my bum to allow him to do so. Henry grinned, and stripped down his own pants. My eyes widened as I saw Henry's cock, it looked huge on his sexy body, and was rock-hard. I was definitely in over my head now! Henry kissed her again, then lowered his head down a bit, until he took a nipple between his lips. He licked and suckled, worshipping one breast while fondling the other. After a few minutes of my moaning under his attention, he started moving his mouth and hands down my smooth skin, trailing lower with each kiss. I put my hands in Henry's hair again, guiding him to where I needed him. Henry looked back up, and saw _my_ eyes glazed with lust, until I met his gaze.

"You naughty girl... do you want me?" he smirked, positioning his cock near my entrance. I was frustrated beyond belief, and pushed back at him, trying to force him in.  
"Ah-ah, ask for it or we won't get to play..." Henry leant back down for a kiss, and slightly bumped my entrance with his hard cock-head.

"Please... please Henry, fuck me hard," I breathed out, as Henry pushed into me, feeling my hot folds encircle his swollen cock head.

"Oh God, fuck me hard!" I yelled, and Henry pushed his hips forward. I felt tight as a vice around his cock, gripping his shaft as he sunk in deeper and deeper, until he was fully inside me. Henry pulled back, and began thrusting into me hard. I looked at my lover with an open pout, moaning 'Oh, oh, oh' with each thrust. Henry seemed to be encouraged by my lust-filled face, and plunged harder and harder into me. I wrapped my legs and arms around Henry, pulling him into me as deep as possible each time, and Henry gave me the hard fucking I needed so bad. Then he threw his head back, 'Oh Lord. I'm coming, oh man!' Henry pushed as deep as he could inside of me. My own moans became a single long one as I came with Henry, milking his spurting cock, feeling my entire womb fill up with the hot cum. Henry continued stroking in and out, slowing down as the spasms of pleasure stopped and his cock had spent all it could. Then he rolled off me, lying down on the bed next to me. After a moment I rolled on my side, and wrapped one leg over my lover.

"Wow..." I whispered, leaning in to kiss. Henry kissed her back eagerly, "Wow is right... that was the best I've ever..."

My hand moved lower, my fingers stroking down to Henry's half erect cock. I began slowly stroking him, then bent over him, lowering my mouth down to his cock, and gently sucked him into my hot mouth. Henry put his hand on my head, "Oh shit that feels great..."' I sucked harder, bobbing my head as my lips travelled up and down his shaft. Henry was stiffening rapidly under my wet suction, and once I was satisfied he was hard enough again, I straddled him. I reached down, wrapped my fingers back around his cock, and held it straight as I lowered myself over it. I was wet with his and my own cum, so Henry had no problems sliding back in all the way again, he groaned aloud. I placed my hands on his chest, and rocked over him as I began riding him.

Compared to the earlier screw, this was far gentler. I set the pace, fucking him with long strokes. Henry pushed my hips up, moving with me but letting me control it a bit. Then I began to grind down, and increased the rhythm. Henry grabbed my waist, holding me tight as he pushed up into me.

"Oh yes, I'm so close, oh yes," I moaned, having Henry stroke deep inside me. Then my pussy squeezed down hard again, and Henry shot up his second orgasm deep inside me, calling out "Oh Lord," as the two lovers came again.

I would have thought that seeing Henry the next day would have been very awkward seeing as what we had done the night before but Henry was unnaturally calm when my drama class gathered to prepare for our performance.

During the practice I couldn't help but notice that Henry kept staring at mer. I tried to stay calm about it but it didn't help that every time Henry walked passed we, when he noticed no one was looking, he would give me a hard slap on the arse. He also somehow always managed to get up close to me and lustfully breathe in my ear.

"Ok guys, let's run though this play" Henry called out to everyone, everyone hurried into positions. I couldn't help but noticed how every single girl in my class doted after Henry. I silently chucked to myself, never in a millions years would they ever experience what it feels like to have Henry Cavill lying in bed with them after having the most amazing sex of their lives, unlike them I have. I smirked to myself remembering the events of last night.

We ran through the play a couple of times, the bell had just gone and we needed to get into positions for this play. I felt a presences come up behind me, followed by heavy breathing in my ear

"Are you ready for this?" Henry sighed in my ear. Man, this play was going to be hard to focus on.

Mr Meredith decided as a treat that our drama class you go out for lunch with Henry after our amazing performance. We all got a lift down to the Jetty Foreshores and took our seats at the largest table we could find in any restaurant. Somehow Henry managed to get the seat next to me. We were quite a large group so all our chairs were pressed together. I found it hard to concentrate throughout the whole luncheon because every opportunity that there was Henry kept squeezing my thigh moving it up closer and closer until..

"Excuse me" I said standing, "but I think I need a little air", I slowly rose from the table and started walking away from the group. Like I expected it wasn't long before Henry showed up and joined me.

We walked straight into an old shop that was for sales, the door wasn't locked so we walked straight into it. Once again Henry didn't give me any warning before taking a kiss from me, no that I was complaining. Henry kicked the door behind him as he held me in his arms having me frantically run my hands over his back and kissing his neck relentlessly. As soon as I looked up and him and practically told him to kiss me it was all it took. Henry growled as I thrusted my pelvis forwards grinding into his growing erection trying to bring him closer. Henry threw me on the bed having me bounce slightly as I smirked up at him and beckoned for him to come and get it. Henry smiled dangerously at me as he straddled me keeping both hands on either side of me to keep his weight up. I thought there was just too much space between us as I lifted my legs up and wrapped them around him bringing him closer down too me.

"God baby…" Henry muttered out as he felt my tiny little hands go up his chest caressing him. Henry afraid that he was putting too much pressure on me so he put his hands under my back and rolled over causing me to roll up straddling him, Henry closed his eyes and gripped my hips as I wiggled on top of his pelvis. His eyes almost rolled in the back of his head as I leaned forward and kissed his neck and nibbled on his ear blowing kisses on the wet spots. Henry moaned looking up at me. He gripped my hips tighter as he leaned up cupping my face and kissing me passionately leaving my lips bruised. I smiled at the new position. He was sitting up with me wrapped on top of him. I felt Henry's hands go up my shirt and caress her breasts. I didn't know why I was letting this happen, I knew we should stop this but it just felt so god damn good…

"God Henry…just touch me…please…" Henry gladly obliged reaching for the hem of my shirt and throwing it off me. I looked down at him as he unbuttoned his pants and zippered it down as he pushed it down to his ankles. I leant my head back and bit my lip trying to suppress a moan from escaping my lips.

I closed my eyes feeling the friction of our bodies. Henry entered me gently making me gasps excited.

"Henry, I love you." He kept pushing in a strongly slow pace, still never stopped kissing me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, arching my back for better access urging Henry to go deeper. I felt a warm blow hit me as I could feel the orgasm race through my veins as I climaxed with a loud scream. His body crashed against mine exhausted. Henry rolled over and lay beside me, our fingers entwined as we looked over at each other at the same time and laughed.

When my drama class finally got to the airport to henry back on his way I couldn't help but feel a pang of sadness, sure I knew that Henry was going to leave but I somehow hoped that I would be seeing him again. The class slowly started to leave which left me and Henry standing there by ourselves. Before I knew it I had wrapped my hands around his torso and kissed him, bringing myself closer to him.

"I will miss you, you know" Henry said, embracing me even further,

"I am sure I know what you are going to miss doing" I said cheekily, once again he leant in and kissed me, this kiss was filled with so much passion I was sure that he really was going to miss me. As he drew away he put something me my hand,

"What is this?" I asked, clearly confused, when I opened it up, I saw that it was a plane ticket,

"I need to see you again Anna" he said in a matter of fact tone, "That plane on that ticket is for after you finish your HSC, trust me Anna, I need to see you again. Promise me that you will be on that plane" I looked down at the ticket then back at Henry, "I Promise" was all needed to say. For the last time Henry kissed me then backed away to catch his flight.

'Well,' I thought to myself looking down at the ticket, smiling foolishly, 'This looks promising'


End file.
